Finding A New Home For My Heart
by Hanging From Your Heart
Summary: What happens when Edward cheats on Bella with Alice. Everyone else knew about it but Bella and Jasper and they only have each other to take care of the pain. How will Bella and Jasper deal with the break up?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"How long has this been going on?" I asked tears streaming down my cheeks.

"About three months." he said shame masking his voice.

I looked around at all the other Cullen's that either had their head down or were staring off at something. They all knew. Everyone knew about this but me, well me and Jasper. He stood next to me looking at Alice with disgust in his eyes .That was probably why the mood was so tense. Edward was looking at me with pleading eyes while his arm was wrapped around Alice's waist. Alice was holding her stomach and looking down at the floor.

"I hate you."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. It was an accident." He tried to reach for my hand but I pulled back and gave him a fierce look.

"Fuck you. I don't want to ever talk to you again." I looked at the rest of the Cullen's as they tried there hardest to avoid looking at me. "I'm leaving."

"I'll take you home Bella." I turned around to see Jasper starting to follow me out of the house. When we were at the threshold off the door Alice broke out of her trance and screamed, "Jasper wait!"

He turned back at her and gave her a fierce glance. She froze for a second, she was getting a vision. When it ended she slumped down and tucked her head into Edward's shoulder. She started to make sobbing noises as if she could cry.

"They're leaving."

"Yes," Jasper said with an edge to his voice. "We are leaving."

"Jazz?"

"Fuck off Alice." He said as we were walking out the door. "I'll drive." he called out to me as he stormed past me out the house. I passed him the keys; he jumped in the driver's seat and started the truck. He floored the petal and the car sputtered but the started driving down the long Cullen driveway.

I was curled up in a fetal position in the passenger seat looking out the window with silent tears streaming down my face. He cheated on me. Of course he couldn't love a stupid human like me. I was small and fragile. But Alice was beautiful and graceful. I could never compare to her. I heard a low growl come from Jasper and he suddenly pulled of the road and turned to me.

"I know you're suffering just as much as I am. I can feel it."

"Yeah."

"We don't need them Bella. We can leave Forks forever. Just me and you."

"Jasper are you insane?"

"A little." He said a small smile on the edge of his lips.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure. Let's get you home."

We were at my house in less than five minutes, surprisingly fast for my house. When I got out the car I turned to Jasper and pulled him for a hug. I looked up to him and smiled. "Will you come inside?"

"Sure," he said smiling back down at me. "I'll be up in a minute."

I smiled and skipped off to the door. When I opened the door I saw Charlie staring at a baseball game. I walked over to him and plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Hi dad."

"Shh ninth inning, twenty-five to twenty-two."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Night Bells."

I took of up the stairs and sealed myself off in my room. I looked over to my bed and saw Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed reading on of my books. I sat down next to him on the bed and turned up the cover slightly to see he was reading Wuthering Heights.

"Do you think they ever loved us?"

He tossed the book on the floor and laid down on the bed. I kicked my shoes off and laid down next to him and stared up at the ceiling. We sat there for a few minutes both of us lying next to each other. When he suddenly talked, "I think so. But those to have been in sync with each other like that for years. It was only a matter of time before they got together."

"So you're not mad they cheated on us?"

"No, in a way I always saw it coming. I just wish you didn't have to suffer."

"It hurts but at least I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too."

I got off the bed and shrugged out of my coat and slung over the back of my desk chair. I then ducked into my closet and traded my jeans for my pajama pants. I walked back out of the closet and Jasper was still sitting on the bed but had a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked getting under the covers.

"Nothing."

"Weirdo."

He chuckled and smiled at me. "You going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired and tomorrow's Saturday so I'm probably going to spend all day in bed."

"I'll leave." He said starting to get up. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back down to the bed.

"Stay! Please, if you leave I'll start thing about Edward and I can't think about him now."

"OK. I'll stay."

I tucked myself under his arm and started to slowly fall asleep. I he started humming softly and I smiled at the beautiful melody.

"What are you humming?"

"Turning Pages by Sleeping at Last"

"Oh, it's pretty."

"Goodnight Isabella."

I smiled at the sound of my full name and pressed my body into him even more.

"Goodnight Jasper." He kissed my forehead and slowly stroked my hair. "Oh, and Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'll run away with you." I fell asleep to the sound to a deep throaty chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

Bella fell asleep in my arms and I smiled. I never noticed how pretty Bella was. He face soften when she slept she looked like she was a child curled into my arms. I stroked her cheek with the side of my hand and smiled down at her. I was ecstatic she said she was going to run away with me. I would have to plan for a day or two but we would be gone by the end of the week.

I had to go home and grab my stuff from the house before she woke up in a few hours so I slowly removed her from my chest and set her on the bed. I flung open the window and jumped out. I was back home in five minutes. When I opened the door I felt something crash into me. I staggered back for a moment but realized it was just Alice. I pried her off of me and walked up the stairs to our—her room.

"Jazz I'm so sorry!"

"Alice what did I say?

She sniffled and looked at the ground. "Fuck off."

"I'm just grabbing my stuff then I'm out of here."

"But Jasper! We can make it work we just need to, to work a little bit."

"I'm not working on anything. I'm done with you."

"Jazz!" I grabbed a suitcase from under the bed and started throwing clothes into it. I finished in under a minute and grabbed the suitcase to go outside. When I got to the front door Alice was blocking the door. I ignored her and turned to the driveway to go get my car. I grabbed my key of the rack by the door and went outside to my car. I saw Alice sitting on the hood with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Alice, get off my car."

"No! I'm staying until you forgive me."

I opened the back door of my car and threw my suitcase in. I went back inside to grab my laptop. I went back to my car and saw Alice leaning on the car in nothing but her bra and underwear. I groaned and pushed her away from the car. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her.

"How can you resist me like this Jazz?"

"Easy, I'm about to do it right now."

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. It fell to the ground and exposed her breast it took everything in the world not to look at them. She walked over to me; grabbed my hands and placed them on her breast.

"You can't leave me Jasper," she said looking up at me with her wide golden eyes. "I love you."

She got on her toes and kissed me softly on the lips. I moved my hands from her breast and stepped away from her. She was leaning against Emmett's Jeep when I pulled away from the garage.

"I still love you Jasper."

"I wish I could say the same for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up with the glow of a blue computer screen. I looked up and saw Jasper quickly typing something into the computer. I rolled over and moaned into his side. He chuckled softly and stroked back my hair. I closed my eyes and yawned. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me. "Good morning, beautiful."

I giggled and smiled back at him. "Good morning Jasper. What time is it?"

"About 11:30. You said yesterday you wanted to sleep all day so I closed all the curtains so you could sleep as long as you wanted."

"Wow, that's so nice. I should probably get something to eat. Is Charlie gone?"

"Yep. He left at seven. He left a note he'll be back late tonight."

"So, I get to spend the whole day with you?"

"Well if you count the morning you were sleep, yes."

I pushed my comforter off me and climbed out of bed. I opened the door and walked down the stairs when I felt something pick me up and suddenly I was in the kitchen. When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper bent down looking in the fridge.

"Pancakes or Eggs?"

"Can you even cook?" he turned around and gave me a mock angry look.

"Excuse me ma'am" he said in a thick southern accent. "But before I turned I made the best breakfast the great state of Texas has ever seen."

"You're so full of it. I want pancakes."

"One stack of pancakes coming up."

He got all the stuff he needed and started making pancakes; he must have been impatient because he had four pans going at the same time. He was finished in less than seven minutes. He slid them onto a plate with butter and syrup. When I bit into them it felt like heaven.

"It's a shame you had to stop making these."

"What did we learn today?"

"Not to judge Jasper's cooking skills." He leaned over the counter and started staring at me. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Warm or cold?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out where you want to go when we run away."

"Somewhere cold I guess. I think the cold of Forks has kinda grown on me."

"How about London?"

"Why London?"

"It's rainy all the time so I can be there and I know how much you hate the lack of culture here in Forks so what better place to get culture than Europe."

"OK, we're going to London. "

"If you want we can be gone by the end of the week."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about Charlie?"

"I'll fake a death; make it look like you got killed by a wolf or something."

"OK, I guess."

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"

"Yes. I'm sure. We can't just sit around hoping they realized they made a terrible mistake and come back to us. We'll be miserable for the rest of our lives."

Jasper walked around the counter and pulled me off of the kitchen chair. He towered over me at 6'2" when I was only 5'3" . He slowly started to bend down to me and it took me a second to realize he was going to kiss me. I stood up on my toes and met him halfway on the kiss. When he kissed me it was so much more different than when Edward did.

When Edward kissed me it was slow and careful. Like he was afraid any wrong movement and I would die. But when Jasper kissed me there was a certain frenzy. Like he couldn't get enough. Like if he didn't kiss as long and as passionately as he could now he wouldn't be able to kiss me anymore later. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me up to his height. I looped my legs around his torso and tangled my fingers in his hair.

When we broke out of the kiss we looked into each other's eyes and smiled. It was magical. He set me back down on the ground and pulled away from me slightly. I grabbed his hand and guided him to the living room. We sat on the couch and turned on some mindless sitcom while cuddling and smiling at each other.

"Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that they cheated on us." I said suddenly.

"It was. If it wasn't I wouldn't of realized how much I loved you."

"Wait, you love me?"

"From the bottom of my unbeating heart."

"It took me months to get Edward to say he loved me but you just said it without me even trying."

"That's because Edward's a noncommittal jerk. But me? I'm your knight in shining armor," he stood up and put his hands on his hips like a super hero. "Your prince charming, your dream guy, that guy that you imagine getting married to before you even meet him. "

I giggled as he parade around going on and on with the stupid but charming rant. When he finally stopped he got down on his knees and grabbed my hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you run away to London with me? We never have to see the sight of Forks ever again. "

"Of course. I would be honored to leave the country forever with you."

Jasper leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. There was still the frenzy but it was smaller now. This time there was more passion than hunger. I pulled him in closer by his shirt collar and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I pulled at the hem of his shirt up and he pulled away from me briefly and took his shirt off. His chest was much more defined than Edward's was. He pulled my shirt off and smirked as I stood in my lacy black bra. "Naughty." he purred as he leaned back into me.

We were making out for a few more minutes when Jasper suddenly shoot up and pulled his shirt on. He tossed me my shirt as he took off up the stairs. I put on my shirt and stood in the middle of the living room confused for a moment before I heard the lock on the door open. Charlie. I flung myself on the couch and pretended I was watching the TV when he walked in.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful, how about you?"

"Caught a few Bass."

"That's nice. I'm think I'm just going to sit alone in my room for a while till I fall asleep."

"That's fine. I'm so beat I'll probably end up falling asleep down here."

"Have fun. Night dad!"

"Night Bells."

I walked up slowly down the stairs to make it seem like I wasn't rushing up to my room when I got inside I quietly closed the door and flung myself on the bed. I laid there for a while curled up on my bed when I felt somebody curl their body around me and pulled me into his torso. Jasper. I smiled and turned around to kiss him on the lips. I kissed him softly and he started to kiss me back. It felt like how Edward used to kiss me. When we broke apart I tucked my head into his shoulder and smiled.

"I love you Jasper."

Jasper chuckled softly and I felt him shake his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward POV

I felt Bella stiffen against me. She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. After a few moments her eyes narrowed and a small smile was on her lips.

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered.

I was suddenly very scared. I had never heard her say anything so dark before even when I knew she couldn't actually do anything. She was still staring at me through narrow eyes when I started to speak.

"Bella, are you OK?"I reached out to touch her but she punched me in the face.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

I turned my head back to her and stared at her with scared eyes. Bella wouldn't hurt a fly but she just punched me in the face without a hint of emotion in her face. I leaned away from her a bit scared of who she had become.

"What did Jasper do to you?" I whispered with hurt in my voice.

"Jasper didn't do anything to me. You're they only one that hurt me. "

"I'm so sorry Bella. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"You're a little too late with that."

I grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her into my chest. I kissed her passionately on the lips. She tried to push me away from her but eventually froze under me. She sat there until I pulled away from her. She pushed me off of her and walked out of the room. When she came back in the room she had her hair in a ponytail and a knife in her hand.

I chuckled and started to walk towards her. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Try and saw your head off so you'll die."

I grabbed the knife from her and threw it on the floor. I pulled her in floor a hug and rocked her slowly. She stopped fighting me for a second then went limp and started sobbing. I leaned away from her and saw tears streaming down her face. She took advantage of me pulling away from her and pulled away from me and sat down on her bed.

"Bella are you OK?"

"No, I'm not OK. You cheated on me with Alice and then you try to come and get me back. I loved you Edward and you broke my heart. I was already self-conscious knowing that Rosalie hit on you and now you leave me for Alice. I can't compare to Alice, no one can! And now you expect me to just come back and act like nothing is happening?"

"Bella, I'm sorry."

She sniffled and curled herself into a ball. "No you're not."

I opened my mouth to talk when a burst of wind came into the room and Jasper appeared at the window. He was looking at me with narrowed eyes _I'm going to kill you _he thought. That was one to many people who said they were going to kill me for my taste and one of them actually could. Bella looked up to see Jasper and smiled. She jumped off the bed and ran to hug him. She buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair while humming something in her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper finally asked.

"I just came here to talk to Bella."

"You have no need to talk to Bella."

"You don't know what I need."

"Why don't you back to Alice?"

I ignored the comment and looked around to Bella. I gave her a small crooked smile and extended my hand out to her. "Can you come with me, Bella?"

She looked up at Jasper and wrapped her arms tighter around his torso. She looked at me again and frowned. "I'm sorry Edward but I love Jasper. We can't do this anymore. You need to leave now."

I stared at her shocked with rejection. I never thought that she would reject me I loved her. The thing with Alice was a mistake. I never tried to hurt her but I was too late. She was with Jasper now. I hung my head down and walked to the window.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I jumped out the window and turned to look back up at it. I saw someone come to the window to close and right before it closed again I heard it. "No you're not." In Bella's soft voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I turned around and Jasper was instantly there pulling me into his arms. I felt tears start to fall from my eyes again and stain his t-shirt. He rubbed my back and rocked me slowly until I eventually stopped crying. I looked up at him and he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Where were you?" I sniffled.

"I had to get these," he said reaching in his back pocket and holding out two slips of paper.

"Tickets!" I cried reaching for them excitedly.

"Were leaving in two days. I can help you pack if you want."

"London." I smile up ant him and hug him even tighter to my body. "I can't wait."

Two Days Later…

Bella POV

I stood hand in hand with Jasper in the Seattle airport. My carry-on was slung over my shoulder and a smile plastered on my face. We were standing in line to board the plane. Even though I was happy to be leaving Forks a part of me felt bad for what I was putting my parents through. Jasper had faked my death with my truck, a dead body, and a match. I could only imagine what Charlie was going through.

"You OK, love?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I just want to get on the plane and go to sleep."

Jasper smiled and pulled me closer to his side. "Just wait a few more minutes love, then we'll be in the air on our way to London."

Fifteen minutes later me and Jasper were curled up together in our airplane seats. With one hand he was reading "Lolita" by Vladimir Nabokov the other was wound around my waist holding me to him. I breathed in Jasper's scent and smiled. I didn't have to worry anymore. Not when I had Jasper.

"Jazz," I whispered.

"Yeah babe?" he whispered back.

"When we get to London I want you to change me."

I look up at him and he has a scared and paranoid look on his face. He pulls his arm quickly away from my waist and leans away from me. I look down at my hands and feel tears spring to my eyes. I shouldn't have asked so quickly. He hates me now. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and picked "My Love" by Sia out of my "Slow Songs" playlist. I leaned my head against the window and close my eyes. I shouldn't have said anything.

Jasper POV

"When we get to London I want you to change me."

I would kill her, I was sure of it. It's a great miracle that I've been able to be around her up to this point; actually biting her was a whole other level. I looked over at her sleeping form and smiled. She was so beautiful as a human; she would probably be a goddess if I changed her. I wanted to do it I just needed to build up the strength. Maybe in a couple of months. But I would eventually. I just needed time.

"We'll be landing in five minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and put your trays in the upright position."

I leaned over and tapped Bella lightly on the shoulder. She moaned and turned, curling herself into a tighter ball. I chuckled and leaned over to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Her eyes shot open but then closed again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed against me. I was the first to break out of the kiss leaving her disappointed in her seat.

"We're going to land soon." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Forever." She whispered.

"Forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward POV

"She's gone. She's really gone." I looked onto the scene of the burned Ford truck. Two EMT's were covering a burned body with a blanket and rolling in to the back of the ambulance. Most of the town was at the scene looking on to see "Bella's" death bed.

Only the vampires in the crowd could connect the dots. Jasper had disappeared and Bella had mysteriously died. They had run away to London, or Jasper had killed her. I shuddered at the thought. I tried to forget when I turned on my heel and walked back to my Volvo about a quarter mile down the road.

I got in the car and Esme turned to me with motherly concern etched into her face. "What happened?" she asked quietly as I drove down the road back to the house.

"I'm not sure exactly how Jasper did it but, I think flipped her truck over and crushed it then set it on fire. He knocked over a few trees too to make to look believable. He did a great job." I muttered at the end.

"Oh, sweetie." She said reaching over to me and stroking my arm as I drove. "Bella's OK, she and Jasper are probably just in some hotel in London"

Esme meant well but she didn't help. I would be distraught if I didn't know Bella was alright. We pulled into the driveway and I was out of the car and to the staircase up to my room in less than a second. I was getting the next flight I could to London. I was going to find Bella.

I finished packing and grabbed my tickets from the printer and sprinted down the stairs. Rosalie and Esme looked up from their activities when they saw me and frowned.

"I have to do this." I explained. Esme sighed and stood up from the couch. She hugged me; then pulled away and straightened my collar.

"Don't do anything to hurt Bella…or Jasper." She put on as an afterthought. "I see all of you as my children, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I know Esme. I'll be home with Bella soon." I whispered.

I know with that quote I was hoping too much that Bella would want to come home with e. But a guy could hope that love of his life still wanted him right?

Bella POV

Jasper was leading me down a hallway with my eyes covered. His cold hands were pressed firmly against my eyes, hard enough where I couldn't even open them.

"Can I look now?" I whined.

He chuckled and pressed his lips against my ear. "Just wait a second love."

I sighed and continued to walk forward. Jasper suddenly stopped me in front of a wall I think. He sifted his hands so his right palm was covering my eyes while he was fumbling with something on his left. There was a sharp click and he was leading me into another room.

"You ready?" He called.

"Duh! I've been ready since I got off the plane."

Jasper chuckled. "Open." He said simultaneously pulling his hand away from my face.

I opened my eyes to see a giant apartment before me. It was beautiful. There was a giant, tinted window on the back wall similar to the Cullen house. The living room was right next to the window. It had a large light blue couch with white and blue throw pillows on it. The furniture was stained white making the room more open and bright. In the next room over was a state-of-the-art kitchen with every appliance a chef could need to make a gourmet meal. Connected to the kitchen was a large dining room with a large mahogany dining table with matching chairs in the center. In the back right corner of the house was a set of winding stairs, it would be hell trying to walk down those.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I smiled.

"Come on I'll show you the upstairs."

I was about to start walking towards the stairs but Jasper picked me up and threw me over his shoulder; sprinting up the stairs.

"Are you going to do that often?" I giggled.

"Maybe." Jasper smiled.

Jasper grabbed my hand and leads me down a long hallway. He stopped at each door and gave a brief description of each room. When we got to the end of the hall he let go of my hand and open two large French doors. The room had yellow and grey color scheme. It was bright but organized. It was perfect.

"Oh, Jasper!" I said turning around to face Jasper. "I love it all. It's beautiful."

"We can be here forever Bella. Just me and you." He looked into my eyes and smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around my neck and pulling him closer. I bit my lip and leaned in to kiss Jasper. He kissed me back with the same fiery passion as before. He pulled me even closer to his chest and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt my body conform to his. Jasper walked us into the bed room and laid me down on the bed. He kissed me softly and pulled away from me softly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked concern thick in his voice.

I bit my lip and smiled. "I want you so badly."

"I'll go slow at first."

"No, I want to go fast, I'll tell you if it hurts."

"OK love. You ready?"

"I've been ready since I was born."

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank everyone that has been following my story so far. I didn't think it was going to get this big but I've thousands of views that I never expected to get. Second, the next chapter is going to be a bit "lemony". I'm not sure how smutty I'm going to make it but if you're really not into it just skip over the chapter you won't miss anything. I'll put a summary of the chapter in the next one so you can see what you missed. So that's all I have to say. Thank you all for reading and I'll be updating VERY soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK, so I know I said last time that there would be a lemon but I say down the other day and wrote out a plot line of what I want to happen in the story and I felt like putting a lemon in would take away from the integrity of the story. So I've decide that when I'm done with the story I'll put in the lemon as one of my outtakes. And also this chapter is not as long as I want it to be but believe me just hold out for the next few and it will all be worth it. So...I think that's it enjoy. **

Chapter 7

Bella POV

When he entered me it was the best experience of my human life. He was so gentle but still passionate. It couldn't get any better than this. As he thrusted quickly in and out of me he left soft kisses all over my face. It made the whole thing more intimate. I never wanted it to end. We climaxed together and he collapsed on top of me. My body melded with his and I wrapped my arms around his torso. He rolled over so he was on the bottom and I was lying on his chest. I kissed the bridge of his nose and laid back down on his chest.

"That was amazing." I said against his chest.

"Touché darlin'" he said in a thick southern accent.

I giggled at his response and pressed myself tighter to his chest. One minute I was studying his abs and the next I was sound asleep. I woke with Jasper slow almost nonexistent breathing under me. I started to move to get off of him but he flipped me onto the bed hovered above me.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" He asked the southern accent still there.

"To use the bathroom," I said in my most innocent voice.

"Oh," A guilty look passed over Jasper's face and he rolled off of me. "Go ahead ma'am." I lifted myself of the bed and scurried into the large bathroom.

I turned on the faucet before sitting on the toilet and reliving myself. I swear I heard Jasper laugh. I washed my hands and tried to smooth out my hair with my fingers but I failed miserably. I opened the door to the bedroom and walked back in to see Jasper propped up on his elbows smiling at me.

"How was your nap?" he asked.

"Refreshing."

Jasper jumped off the bed and walked over to where I stood in-between the bathroom door and the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. I would love him for the rest of my life. Jasper smiled back down at me. We stayed in that position for I don't know how long when my stomach started to growl.

"You hungry love?"

"A little but we can stay like this." I said pulling myself tighter to his chest.

"No no no I'm going to feed you." He bent down and kissed me softly on the forehead. "Get ready and I'll make you breakfast than after that we can go sightseeing. Kay'?"

"OK. I'm going to go take a shower."

I unwrapped my arms from around his torso and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited a minute for the water to warm up. I looked in the mirror and examined my self for bruises. It wasn't because I didn't trust Jasper but it was in a way proving a vampire and human could have sex without anyone getting hurt. I finished checking for bruises and smiled when I found none. I wasn't hurt and wasn't ever going to be hurt. I just wish Edward would've realized all of this before this mess.

**A/N:** **SOOOO? Did ya like it? Like I said not long but it was more to show Bella's feelings about her and Jasper having sex than to really add anything to the plot...so. That's it make sure you review and I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8 - You're The One Who Left

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I went to camp so I didn't have any access to the internet but I'm half way through with chapter nine so I should have that up soon. Thank you to all the people who are reviewing and following my story! I'm working as hard as I can to keep up the writing. So enjoy and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

Chapter 8

JASPER POV

For a while I thought it was impossible for Edward to fall in love with Bella so quickly but I finally get it. She's shy but has a quiet genius about her. Her eyes seem like a boring brown at first but when you get closer you can see flecks of brown and green. Her body was fragile but she was strong as heart. I pushed the thoughts of Bella out of my head and pulled on a pair of shorts to go make Bella breakfast.

I started making Bella pancakes when there was a knock at the door. I got about five feet from the door when a strong wave of anger came through the door. Edward. "Jasper let me in!" Edward shouted from the other side of the door.

_Edward calm down _I thought.

"I'm not calming down until I see Bella."

I tried sending out calming energy out when Edward burst through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. He glanced around the room with hatred and worry pouring out of him. "Where is she?" he growled.

"Edward calm down!" I whispered.

He walked towards me and grabbed me by the neck. "Where is she?" he growled.

Seconds later Bella stumbled out of the room in a slightly dazed state. "Jazz, what's with all the noise?"

Relief. Mine and Edward's. He let go of my neck and I fell to the ground. Edward rushed over to Bella and picked her up. She opened her eyes momentarily dazed before her eyes went dark. Anger. Pure rage that was even worse than Edward's a few moments ago. It was all Bella.

Bella POV

I was being scooped into someone's arms. I opened my eyes expecting to see Jasper but instead I saw Edward…wait a minute, what? I frowned when I saw his relived and hopeful expression. He saw my face and his smile dropped. Anger slowly filled me as Edward held me to his chest.

"Let go of me." I said in a pained whisper.

"Bella please!" Edward whispered back.

"Let go of me Edward!"

Edward set me down gently on the ground and stepped back slightly. I looked around for Jasper and found him standing by the open door staring at Edward. It was deadly, I was afraid Jasper was going to kill Edward.

"Could you please go now Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella please! I'm so sorry, I love you!" Edward cried. His face contorted into tearless sobs. His face was pained; it was almost too heartbreaking to watch.

"You did this to yourself Edward." He looked up at me with pained topaz eyes. "You were the one that was unfaithful. I loved you and Jasper loved Alice. But you two hurt us both."

Edward look as if he would kill himself. His hand was pulling at his hair as his eyes were trying to search my face for a sign of pity. I walked away from Edward and over to Jasper by the door. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he copied my actions pulling me into his side.

'If you wouldn't mind Edward, Jasper and I would appreciate if you left."

Edward looked confused for a moment but eventually nodded and walked slowly to the door. He stopped in front of me just before leaving. He looked lovingly into my eyes before sighing in defeat. "I'll get you back Bella." He called before finally leaving. Jasper closed the door after him and came to stand next to me.

"You already had me; you're the one who let go." I said in a normal tone knowing he could hear it.


	9. We Start Together, We End Together

**A/N: Ok, I was really excited for this chapter but now I'm not so sure. I didn't realize how many people were going to gang up on Edward. I would like to personally thank: twilightgirls2001 and Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER for making my day with your reviews, especially twilightgirls2001, I was laughing like crazy when I saw your review. So, that's all I've got to say I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to follow and review. **

Chapter 9

Bella POV

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Here you go."

"Thank you." I said grabbing the basket from the delivery man's hands.

"You're welcome," he said walking back down the hallway.

I walked into the kitchen and set the basket on the kitchen isle and went to the refrigerator to get to eat. I turned around to see Jasper standing in the doorway frowning at the basket.

"Another one?" Jasper said slightly exasperated.

"Yep," I said scooping yogurt out of the cup.

Jasper picked up the basket and examined its contents. "Chocolate?"

"And stuffed animals, this is the fourth one this week including: the earrings, choker, and tennis bracelet. Oh, and we can't forget that bright yellow Ashton Marten sitting in the garage."

Jasper sighed and put his head in his hands. "We should really get rid of that."

"Aww, I kind of liked the car." Jasper lifted his head from his hands and frowned at me.

"Kidding." I sighed.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"We haven't gone sightseeing yet."

"You my dear are right. Let's go."

Edward POV

I sat curled up in the dark alley staring a head at the brick wall. She doesn't love me anymore. She's right it was my fault. But I still love her, I just have to convince her I still do. I pushed myself of the wall and walked back into the street. I arrived at my hotel room and picked up the phone to call a flower shop. It wasn't much but it was a start.

I'd been sending baskets and jewelry for two weeks now. Still no response. Maybe the car was too much. I paced back in forth in my room when I heard a small knock at my door. I opened the door to see my little sister looking up at me with worried topaz eyes.

"You've been gone for almost three weeks." She whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

Her voice was pained. She looked like she was a second away from cracking. I led her into the room and set her on the bed. She looked forward with glazed eyes. "Alice? What's wrong?"

She slowly turned her head to me and frowned. "We can go now. They're not coming back."

"No. She, She's warming up to me. She'll come back soon." Alice's face contorted into tearless sobs and wrapped her arms around my torso. I held her to me as her body shook with dry sobs.

Bella doesn't love me. She truly does love Jasper. The sooner I realize that the better of I'll be. I held Alice until she stopped crying and stilled. This all started with me and Alice so that's how it's going to end. I pulled her away from my body and kissed her softly on the lips. Alice gasped and look into my eyes with confused eyes.

"Edward." Alice breathed.

"Us getting together started this Alice. What better way to end it?"

Alice's eyes glossed over for a moment before she blinked her eyes and smiled and me. "Let's do this."


	10. How Did He Find Us

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I haven't been updating but school starts in a couple of weeks so I've been prepping for that. And I've been working on my fashion blog so I've been accidentally neglecting my fan fictions. But I promise I will be more regular with my updates. OK, I think that's it for my Authors: Apologizes and Excuses hour. I made this chapter extra long. I hope you like it and make sure you follow, favorite, and review. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella POV

It had been three months since we had fled Forks for London. Jasper and I had enrolled ourselves in a local high school. British education was a lot more challenging than American high school neither Jasper or I were complaining. We had to pretend that Jasper and I were brother and sister. It was annoying seeing the girls hit on Jasper non-stop I swear I was going to kill the next girl who tried to sleep with my man.

"Jazz?" I whispered to him in our social studies class.

"What?" he whispered back pretending to pay attention to what was on the board. Of course he didn't care they were talking about the American civil war. He had this down.

"Let's go adult tonight and go to an art gallery tonight." I whispered back at him.

"Going adult" was a term that Jasper and I made up when we wanted to do something that teenagers don't usually do. We went adult all the time for art galleries, operas, or when we just didn't want to be teenagers for a couple of hours.

"Sure, meet me at the car after your last class and we can get ready." I nodded my head and the bell rung.

"See ya later Bells."

"See ya Jazz."

I watched him and his all-female entourage walk out of the classroom to his last class. I sighed and shoved my social studies notebook in my backpack. I walked to my year twelve science class even though I was only in year ten. I sat down at my empty lab table and started doodling on the cover of my notebook. I heard the two girls in front of me gossiping about some new kid.

"Have you seen him?" she whispered excitedly.

"Yes, and he's so fit! God I would shag him in a second." she whispered.

"His sister is actually really nice. They're from America."

"How do you know?" one of them asked accusingly.

"I was talking to his sister earlier today during lunch. She's in year ten and he's in year twelve."

"Yes, he's in our grade! I should ask him to the party at Davie's Friday."

"I bet you twenty euros that he rejects you." one girl laughed. The other one narrowed her eyes with the challenge in her eyes.

"You're on."

The teacher called the class to attention and picked up where we were yesterday. I was slightly interested about the new kids from America. I would have to ask Jasper if he had heard anything about them. I really wanted to talk to them. It would be nice to talk to someone who understood my American ways. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a the door open and I tall frame walk in.

"Oh, good you're here. Class this is our new student Edward Cullen."

My head snapped up to see Edward standing at the front of the classroom towering over the teacher at 6' 3". He was looking at me with lust as the teacher introduced him to the class. He wouldn't take his eyes from me even as the teacher asked him to introduce himself.

"Edward so you want to introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked.

"Sure. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm from Seattle, Washington in America. It rained constantly so London isn't much of a change." a few students chuckled at the joke. "My family moved here on business so me and my sister Alice will probably be here until we both finish school."

I heard a couple of girls squeal when he said he would be here he finish school. Of course they would be excited that the Edward Cullen would be here for them to constantly flirt with but of course he would reject him. We both knew why he was here but one of us didn't realize the other had rejected him months ago. Edward finally tore his gaze from mine when the teacher called him to her desk to give him a few papers and tell him what he need to catch up.

"Well that's you can sit down. The only open seat is next to Bella so you two can get acquainted." the teacher pointed to my seat in the back of class and cringed and blushed under the classes stares. The girls were staring enviously and murderously at me as Edward made his way to my- our seat.

He plopped down in the seat next to me and pulled out a notebook from his bag, for show of course. It's not like he needed it he had gone through this class hundreds if not thousands of times. The teacher called the class to attention and everyone's gaze went back to the teacher. I moved my chair to the edge of the desk and leaned away from Edward. I heard him chuckle softly at my attempt to move away from him.

"Hello, I'm Edward."

I glared at him for a moment before turning my attention back to the teacher. He chuckled softly again artfully ignoring my death stares. Ten minutes later we were assigned a lab and set to finish it by the end of class. We got a microscope and various slides with bacteria on it that we were supposed to name.

"This lab remind you of anything?" Edward asked playfully.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." I growled.

"Come on Bells I came here to talk to you about it. I want you back and Alice wants Jasper back. Please you've got to believe me we're sorry." he pleaded.

He looked just as helpless as he did a couple of months ago when he gave me almost the same speech. Back then I was on the verge of going back to him but now I'm fine. Nothing could derail the fact that I loved Jasper. I was about to give Edward a piece of my mind when the door flung open and Jasper ran in.

"Bella! We have to go now mom's been in an accident." he said breathlessly.

He was talking about the invisible parents that no one ever saw and we rarely talked about. I could see in his eyes that he had found out that Edward and Alice were here and he was trying to get me away from Edward as soon as possible. I played along with his charade, I was just as eager to get away from him.

"W-what?" I staggered. I shoved my books into my bag and basically jumped over Edward, who was purposely blocking my way,and ran to the front of my class with Jasper. The teacher looked sympathetic and handed me tonight's homework and wished me luck with my mother. As I left the room I saw Edward murderous glare on Jasper back as he shuffled me out of the room. I could tell he had more to tell me and he was determined to get it out no matter what or who he had to go through.

When the classroom door closed Jasper encased me in his arms and stroked my hair softly. I realized that I was sobbing into Jasper's white button up uniform shirt. I was scared that he found us. We had moved to a similar apartment across town shortly after Edward started sending me gifts. We hadn't been bothered by him in months. We thought he had gone home and given up.

We were both so wrong.

"How did he find us?" I asked as Jasper walked us quickly to his black Mercedes.

******"****I don't know love. I don't know." he whispered. **


	11. In Two Weeks Time

**This chapter is basically the last one but from Jasper's POV. There's not really much to say just that I'm working on **

**twelve now and I'm really nervous for the reactions. It's really random. Like...really random. So...that's it, enjoy!**

Jasper POV

I left the class room flanked by the highly annoying group of girls following me. I could feel the lust coming from them and me not being able to take Bella because she's my "sister" was not helping. I went to my last class, English and sat towards the back of the room. I was trying to block out the emotions of the sexually charged teenagers when I heard a soft voice coming from in front of me.

"I've missed you." she said. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Why are you here Alice?" I asked, purposely not looking up.

"I miss you Jazz, please come back home with me." she whispered sadly.

"Alice, you know I love Bella. You and Edward betrayed me, I can't go back to you ever." I said calmly even though inside my mind's pained.

I pulled out my second phone aka our "parents" phone and walked outside to call the school. If Alice was here Edward would be here too and no doubt bothering Bella. I dialed the schools number and coughed a few times until my voice sounded like my "fathers" voice.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a woman, Ms. Kingly the receptionist, answered in a thick northern English accent.

"Hello, my name is Robert Hale, Bella and Jasper Hale's father. Tell them they need to come home now! Their mother has been in a terrible accident. They need to take the rest of the week off."

I heard Ms. Kingly take a sharp breath and sigh. "Oh God how terrible. Yes, sir I'll have the teachers dismiss them at once. Your wife is in my prayers."

"Thank you kindly miss. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the class before the bell rang. I sat down and waited for the phone that would be the news of my sick mother to ring. Alice was sitting next to me with a sad look on her face.

"Wait a few weeks and Edward will be gone for good. He'll be sad for a few months but he'll find another. I just saw it. I'll find someone else too. Eventually our family will grow close again we just have to wait a few years."

I looked at Alice to see a thoughtful expression pass her face. She would always be my Alice just in a different way now.

"Thank you Ali." I whispered softly pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome Jazz. And just let Edward run his course the next two weeks are so. He's going to say something to Bella she needs to hear. After that he'll be gone."

"Thank you so much. I'll always love you."

"I know. I'll see you around Jazz." Alice sniffled and looked back to the front of the classroom and whispered. "Twelve seconds"

I looked over to her and smiled. My Alice. Just then the phone rang and the teacher ran over to answer it. Her face explained it all and she looked at me with sad eyes. I had to remember to look shocked.

"Mr. Hale, Your father just called and said to go retrieve your sister and go home. Your mother is sick."

"Oh God, Yes ma'am. I'll see you later. " I said in a panicked voice. I grabbed my backpack and bolted out of the class at human speed. I ran down the hall, still at human speed just in case, to Bella's class. I got to Bella's classroom and flung open the door. I could smell Edward before I even walked in, he was next to Bella. I ran in to see Bella looking angry and opening her mouth to say something to Edward.

"Bella we have to go mom's been in an accident," I breathed.

"W-what?" she stuttered. Her acting was getting much better.

She shoved her notebook in her bag and jumped over Edward who was blocking her way with his legs. She ran to me and I started pushing her out the door. I felt Edward's hatred long after we had closed the door and Bella jumped into my open arms. I felt Bella start shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks. I picked her up and walked to the parking lot.

"How did he find us?" she whispered.

"I don't know love. I don't know."

All I knew was Edward had to say something to Bella that was important and then we could be done. Two weeks, that's all. I just hoped Bella could get through it.


	12. We Were All Wrong

**I'm so excited for this chapter! I know I'm going to get really mixed reactions so please make sure you tell me how you feel about this chapter I really want to know. Oh and Harry Potter and Narnia 4 EVER, is Alice OK...we'll have to see about that wont we. So that's please, please, please tell me what you think! And I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 12

A week and a half since Edward had magically shown up at our school and tried to talk to Bella. He was still there and still tried to talk to Bella but she was amazing at ignoring him. Whenever he uttered a word to him she tuned him out as soon as he uttered a word. Even though Edward was still here Alice had disappeared. In the back of my mind I knew that in a few days Edward would be telling Bella something she didn't want to hear. I just didn't know what.

"Jazz?" Bella asked quietly one night.

"Yes love?"

"I need to talk to Edward. He's not going to go away until I talk to him I just have to get it over with so he can go and leave me alone."

"I know Bella. It'll be OK but don't rush yourself. I don't want you to get hurt." Reverse psychology. Best way to get her to go to him.

"I want to. I'll talk to him tomorrow at school."

"As long as it's what you want."

"Not what I want. What I need."

I was about to ask her what she meant but I heard her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep. I pulled her body to mine and stroked her hair while she slept. This would all end tomorrow.

Bella POV

I walked into my last class to see Edward sitting at our desk staring blankly at the front of the classroom. Around him you could see the lusty eyes of the girls around him which he was no doubt blocking out. I walked to the class and sat down next to him. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Hello Bella," he whispered softly.

"Hello Edward." I whispered back. His grin widened when I responded obviously surprised I was talking to him after I had ignored him for so long.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back.

"We need to talk but not here. Caribou after school OK?"

I turned to look at him and he had a caring look on his face. He reached out and stroked my face with the back of his hand. "This will all make sense soon."

After that we didn't talk for the rest of the class. Every once in a while I would feel his eyes on me but I ignored them not wanting to break down under his gaze. The bell rang but Edward stayed in his seat staring at me. A few girls tried to ask him what he was doing after school but he shot all

them cold looks and continued to stare at me. When the classroom cleared out he stood up and held his hand out to me.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure." I put my hand in his and stood up from my chair.

We walked down the hall towards the parking lot with everyone staring at us. Everyone no doubt confused when had "gotten together". I kept my head down and my face pressed into Edward's arm as we walked through the hall. This was my usual position while walking through the halls of Forks high.

We got to a silver Volvo which I assumed was Edward's because of his Volvo obsession. He walked over to the passenger side and held the door open for me. I flashed him a small smile as I climbed into the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's side and grinned at me before grinning widely at me and starting up the car.

We drove for a couple of miles before Edward pulled into an apartment parking lot. He parked under a giant tree and quickly got out of the car and opened my door. I got out and he pushed me up against the car with his body. he dipped his nose into the hollow of my neck and inhaled deeply.

"I can't wait for you to be mine again." he whispered.,

Before I could respond he flung me on his back and ran into the woodsy area by the parking lot. I didn't know where he was taking me and couldn't ask him because he was running at vampire speed. I kept my head tucked into his back until he slowed down to a brisk human walk. I looked up and saw an antique cottage in front of us.

Edward set me down on the ground but kept his arm around my waist so I couldn't run away, like I would get very far. The cottage was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was with mahogany shutters. Under the windows were matching mahogany flower beds. On the edge of the house were green vines making the house look like it was growing out of the ground.

I was too busy admiring the house that I didn't notice that a small figure had come out of the woods. I looked up to see a pair of small pair of golden cat-like eyes. It was Alice smiling wickedly at me. I was confused. Jasper and I had thought she went home but apparently we were both wrong and I had a feeling I was about to be wrong about a lot of things.

"I thought we were just going to go to a coffee shop and talk." I stuttered. Edward pulled against his chest and his arm tightened around my waist.

"I'm done talking. You're mine and if you and Jasper don't realize that on your own I'll have to make you realize it."

"Edward please stop. I thought you knew I loved Jasper." before Edward could answer Alice spoke up.

"Oh, shut up. You don't love Jasper I do! You just latched onto the closet dead thing with a dick when Edward left you. Just like a good whore."

"But...Alice? I, I thought we were friends." I stuttered confused by why my best friend would change so quickly. I looked to Alice to answer but she just looked at the ground with a glazed over look. When her head snapped back up. She winked at Edward and then smirked at me.

******"****People do crazy things for love." I looked at her with wide scared eyes as Edward started to walk towards the small cottage. Before Edward closed the door I heard Alice call one last farewell. "Have fun with her. Hopefully me and Jasper will have just as much fun." **


End file.
